What do you mean i can't join
by belzy 2.0
Summary: I give up with this because it just isn't good... I also have two other storys to focus on so read at your own risk but I am no longer updating.
1. Chapter 1

**what do you mean i can't join?**

**chapter 1 : forgetful robin**

**robin p.o.v**

**key: 'word'=thought**

**"word"=speech**

'todays the day, finally Batman has noticed the titans, finally he's got respect for me as a leader.' i thought this with a slight smirk on my face, as i packed my bags and headed for the common room i noticed Starfire was sitting on the giant couch, arms crossed. 'oh, no' i stealthily tried to make my way back to my room before she saw me.

"Robin?"

"Uhhh, yeah Star?" i spun around with a crooked smile. 'damn, so close'

"where are our friends?" 'Phew' i smiled then answered simply "Kid Flash is with Jinx, Cy's with Bee, BB is itth Raven, Hot Spot is with Argent and Jericho is with Kole, and the others said that they were gonna take another trip down lonely lane." 'whatever that is' I stood there with a angry Starfire in front of me. 'Hmmm. I wonder why everyone is out with their girlfriends, hold on.' i quickly glanced at the callender ' whoops, oh no! quick robin get out of there while you can she's gonna eat you alive' everything was silent you coud hear a pin drop by the lack of noise

'Say something you fool!'

i laughed weirdly " hehe, i wonder why?" Starfire's eyes began to glow green.

'dude, you shouldn't of said anything' Starfire began to speak (well shout).

"Robin we are supposed to be on "the date" too, but you forgot AGAIN!"

Star started to form starbolts in her hands

"Hey, in my defence the only reason i forgot last year was because i had minor amnesia, thanks to Beast Boy falling on me in elephant form."

**Stars' P.O.V**

'Grrr. I don't believe he's forgotten again, even though it wasn't his fault the first time, Jinx and Raven had told me to never back down from an argument. Even if you're wrong, if you keep arguing about it you will eventually be right.

"But Robin, today is the day of valentines! What excuse do you have for forgetting this time?" I sent him a death glare, he hung his head in defeat and mumbled something that i couldnt hear

"what was that?"He mumbled again 'I swear i've never been this angry before, i hate it when he does this'

"ROBIN STOP MUMBLING AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!" My yell shook the tower Robin looked at me in shock and fear, then he finally answered

"IWasPrepairingToMeetBatmanAn dTheRestOfTheLegue" he shot me a unsure may have spoken with the speed of Kid Flash but i understood him.

"Batman?" I tried to stay as calm as possible but in my mind i was ripping him to shreds ' how very dare he abandon me for batman, i'm his girlfriend, and he's the dried up superhero who he moved here to get away from'.

"uhh, yeeaaahhh." he stretched the word as far as he could, it went silent again, i turned to walk away.

"Hey, Star!" i turned to look at him

"yes, friend Robin?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I beamed i tried to hide it but i couldn't resist to smile.

"when?"

"i was thinking, now" He gave me a sly smie and held out his hand towards mine. I took it and almost skipped towards the exit of the tower.

* * *

**sorry if it sucked this is my first story please review if you want me to continue**

**ps. i know star's a little oc but i'm not good writing how she speaks sorry.**

**pss. I LIKE ICE CREAM !**


	2. Chapter 2

hi** thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter, hopefully this one will be better.I'm going to put thoughts in italic and bold, and this chapter is about bbrae the next one will be flinx and then it will go to the main story.**

**chapter 2**

**beast boy in the library ?**

**Raven p.o.v**

**'W**_**hy does valentines day exist? It's a stupid holiday that everyone's obsessed about, at least it's quiet here**__**in the library'**_ I started to open the latest book i've been reading, great expectations by Charles Dickens. I smiled to myself, i enjoyed the silence like I always do, I've never been the one to enjoy being loud.** ' ****_i wonder what the rest of the team are up to, i only know that Star and Beast Boy are the ones who actually take this "holiday" seriously. They always seem to drag the rest of us to valentines festivities and stuff, but today is different. THANK GOD'._** I listened to the beautiful silence once again, until i heard the cry of a young woman.**' ****_so much for peace'._**

I ran around the corner ready to attack what had made the woman scream _**' it's probably something stupid like a spider, but it might be someone bad like Doctor Light, then again why would someone scream whe they see him.'**_I shook the thoughts from my head and saw the person who screamed **_' For Gods sake'_**he turned to look at me.

"Beast Boy" he just looked at me like he did nothing.

"What?"

"Why did you scream?" He started to grin **_' why did you have to ask?'_**

"Two reasons..." He just stopped talking and started to read _**'I thought he couldn't read'**_

"which are..."

" Oh yeah. Well 1) Robin finally asked Star out on a date" He paused waiting for my reaction, I honestly didn't care that much. Plus they've been dating for weeks now

"And?" i answered. He rolled his eyes at me.

" Let me rephrase that, Robin A.K.A Mr workaholic, has finally after years of them liking each other, asked Starfire A.K.A Miss always happy on an actual date." I looked at him like he was an idiot _**'because he is'**_

" Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire have been a couple for weeks now."

" WHAT ?! Why didn't anyone tell me ?"

" Probably because you'd freak out shouting 'i knew it, i knew it'"

" I would not " he sulked for about five minuets moaning about no one telling him about it **_' This is gonna be a long day Raven'_**

**Beast Boy P.O.V**

**_' Dude, I don't believe nobody told us about this I mean seriously we wouldn't have freaked out !'_**

" Raven why didn't you tell me?" she looked annoyed.

" I've already told you Beast Boy."

" You did?" _**' Wow i need to listen more, and did you seriously just ask Raven if she said something, awww man she's going to give us a long lecture on how we're supposed to listen more. Which we probably won't listen to**__**!'**_

" yes i did, not that you listened anyway, you should..." _**'U**_**_hhh_****_Blah Blah Blah thats all i can hear, why can't you just save you breath Raven your lectures pretty much go into one ear then out the other, dude she's finishing. Snap out of it.'_**

"...And that's why you should listen more"

" Yeah yeah, anyway i've got a second thing to tell you about" _**' this ones gonna shock her' **_

" What?"

" The Batman has called for the Titans, US for help" I was literally jumping in excitement, me, Beast Boy is going to meet Batman.

" Against what villain?"

" I dunno, I wasn't listening" Raven just glared at me, _**' see this is why we should listen.'**_

" So were going against a villain even the legue can't handle?"

"yep." I knew where Raven was going with this, I was so blinded by meeting the legue, that i never thought about our chances of actually winning.

" So this villian. too strong for the legue and yet they still expect us to swoop in and defeat it."

" I know it sounds crazy but we can do it." Raven looked at the floor.

" Beast Boy, I think that we might actually be bait to lure the villian to a certain destination, or to distract it while the legue defeat it." _**' Dude, don't argue she's made a good point she's probably right.'**_

" No way, that is not true, he respects us now." _**'And you have to argue, you're an idiot, Raven is correct we can't argue our way out of this.'**_

" But Beast Boy, don't you think it's a little strange that Batman wants us to help now, why not before."

" maybe he was impressed about how we handled the brotherhood."_**' And your still arguing, Beast Boy i know you never listen to your smart thoughts but please you have to let this go, you're gonna get her**_** angry.'** Raven looked at me she looked like she's had enough of this arguement.

" listen Beast Boy, i'm not going to try and change your mind but, think it's been over a year since the brotherhood incedent, and we haven't had a call from them not even when that giant space ant was eating gotham, they still didn't call us, i'm staying with my opinion but i'm not going to continue this argument." She looked at me with emotionless eyes, everything went silent until she spoke again.

"Beast Boy ?"

"Yeah?"

" Why are you in the library anyway, you never come here?" _**' Damnit she's caught us looks like your gonna have to tell the truth dude.'**_

" Oh, um, well I"

" Quit stuttering and answer my question." _**' Dude just do it aready, you're killing me here'**_

" Ok, I came here to look for you, to give you this card and tell you happy valentines day." I could feel my cheeks go red. _**' I didn't mean it dude! you should've just said you was looking for a comic or something!' **_Ravens eyes went wide and she just, stood there.

"uhh so here" i gave her the card. " and happy valentines day" _**' ok, you've done that now bolt.'**_I ran to the library doors.

" Beast Boy?" I turned to see Raven holding the card, almost as red as me.

" uhh, yeah"

" thanks, and happy valentines day." I smiled _**' dude she actually likes you who would've thought it.'**_

" Would you like to, come to the carnival, with me?

" I'd like that"

**Normal P.O.V**

After that raven didn't think that valentines was that stupid after all.

* * *

**Hi people hopefully you think this one is better (I do) but i only could make it better thanks to all of your reviews, so keep it up i think the last ones helped a lot**

**plus I made Beast Boys' mind a bit cruel to beast boy on purpose mostly because it would be funnier**

**and the titans thoughts talk to them like they're sepperate people like saying ' ****_your an idiot' ' we are in so much trouble' _****just message me if you don't get it.**

**anyway REVIEW and i'll continue when i can.**


	3. Chapter 3

hi** people this is the last chapter before the main plot, just incase some of you were wondering, injoy**

* * *

**we're meeting who?**

**jinx's POV**

_**' Another boring day in this boring tower in this boring city, at least that valentines disaster kid flash tried to put together is gone, I would've settled for a necklace.'** _I sighed pulling the last few feathers, out of my hair, that bird did not like it here. **_' I honestly don't blame it, but I guess it's lucky in a way. It didn't get forced to eat tofu or smothered by one of starfires hugs.'_**

" WOOHOOO!" **_' What the ? '_**before I could even finish my thought, Kid Flash ran in, grabbed me and spun me around at superspeed. **_' AHHHH! stop, stop !' _**

" FLASH !" He stopped and me innocently.

" What ?"

" Put me down, and don't do that ever again." He placed me down, and I immeadiently fell over, I could hardly see straight, when my vision returned all I saw was Kid Flash standing there laughing. I glared at him, I think he noticed because he helped me up.

" Did you get to the sugar puffs again?" He smiled and shook his head.

" ACTUALLY, I just heard from Beast Boy, who heard from Robin, who heard from Batman that we're going, to be helping in a mission." He looked me waiting for me to pass out from excitedment. **_' Uhhh great'_**

"... With the legue." He hopefully looked at me waiting for my reaction.

" Ok, i'm not going." I saw his goofy smile turn into a depressed frown, he looked really upset. **_' oh no, I hate seeing him like this.'_** He just hung his head in silence.

**Kid Flash's P.O.V .**

_**'She seriously did not just say that, no way. She..She has to go, hold on, she looks sad, I wonder what's wrong.'**_

" What's wrong with you?" She looked at me, sighed then answered.

" I don't like making you upset..."

" Then why won't you come." She glared at me **_' whoops she wasn't finished talking, i'm so dead._****_'_**

" I was about to say that I can't go because..." She mumbled the rest so I couldn't understand.

" Jinx?" She shuffled her feet around nervously, like a little kid when they're in trouble. **_' I don't think i've ever seen her like this before.' S_**he sighed again, and then looked at me.

" I can't go because i'm scared of Batman." I could she her cheeks go slightly red**_ ' Is that it ? phew I thought it was going to be something about me. * happy dance*'_**

" Oh, come on Jinx, everyones scared of batman, even i'm scared of him." She rolled her eyes at then smiled.

" Yeah but you're a trusted hero, I was once a villain, you're the nethew of the flash and i'm the orthan who was taken in by the hive acadamy." **_' I don't get what she's saying.'_**

" What's your point?" She grabbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

" My point is, to Batman i'll always be the low life criminal who deserves to be locked away forever."

" Nah, Batsy isn't that mean, you'll grow on him like Robin." _**' wrong exapmle.'**_

" Wally, Robin microchipped me, put me to a lie detecor test, forced me on missions to see if I would attack the bad guys and then after all of that, THEN he trusted me." She crossed her arms waiting for me to talk.

" Yes but that's Robin." **_' I am so not good at this ' _**

" You was the one comparing them to each other in the first place." I rolled my eyes I ran up to her and held her close. She was still smiling **_' probably because she won the argument'_**I ignored my thoughts and simply said.

" Jinx, please, I really want you to come with me, if you don't go, I don't go." She shook her head and rapped her arms around me.

" You know i hate it when you do this?" I laughed and said

" Yep, but it works." We leaned in for a kiss but Beast Boy came crashing through the doors, and we seperated.

"HEY GUY IT'S TIME TO..." He saw us glaring at him.

" Hehe it's time to go" **_ ' I am soooo going to kill beast boy'_**Jinx grabbed my hand and we made our way to the T-ship, while walking to the roof, I decided to push beast boy off the roof. That'll teach him to ruin my moments.

* * *

**Hi again, don't stress Beast Boy isn't dead beacause he turned into a bird and flew back onto the roof.**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Right, now I need you guys to help me out. What I want you to do is review and tell me who you want the evil villain to be, it can be out of any show or comic, no lame villains, the big and powerful ones.**

**Like I said the villain can be out of anything, The Avengers, Teen Titans, Fantastic 4, Superman, Spiderman, Batman, I don't care what show,comic or whatever they're out of just make them big and bad.**

**Need your reviews to carry on,so REVIEW!**

**And I might forget about this story, not a lot of people like it :'( And I could be making a new story or updating ultimate truth or dare, if I get enough reviews i'll carry on.**

**Until next time (hopefully) .**


	4. no updates for a while

**Hi people I have decided that most people have voted for Loki to be the villain so he shall be the main villain, plus there might be some guest appearences by The Avengers ( Ideas: Green Arrow vs Marksman in a arrow competition. Hulk beats up Thor like in The Avengers Assemble etc. ) but i'm not going to update for a while, have got bad writers block I don't even know how to start the next chapter.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
